


hide and seek

by laughtales



Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Day 1: Family, Gen, Sylvain Week 2020, light angst because miklan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: Glenn is always the one to find him.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylvain Week 2020!
> 
> _Day 1: Family_
> 
> (I originally had a wildly different plan for today but didn't have the time to realize it so have this drabble instead QwQ)

Sylvain is stupidly good at hide and seek. Felix complains about it and sulks when time’s up and the redhead remains unfound.

Glenn finds him in a broom closet at the end of a rarely used corridor. In an empty dresser in a guest room. Crouched uncomfortably between crates in the storeroom. Squished under a bed, curled into a ball.

Sylvain laughs and rubs his victory in Felix’s face with an easy smile. Ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks.

_Why do you know all the good hiding spots?_

_I explore more than you. And I get a lot of practice._

_Practice? At hide and seek?_

_Yeah, I play with Miklan a lot._

Felix hums in understanding and tries to get Glenn to play with him more. He indulges Felix, knowing his little brother probably still wouldn’t get much better at it.

Because Felix hides to be found.

And Sylvain hides with the hope he won’t be.

Glenn knows the difference and he hates knowing the why.

Sure, Felix is annoying and clingy and a crybaby but his smile is precious and infectious and there’s nothing Glenn wouldn’t do for him.

He can’t do much to help Sylvain. Too powerless to interfere with Gautier family affairs. Felix is better at giving hugs and offering Sylvain comfort. But Glenn could find him, whether it be at the bottom of a well or out in the frozen wilderness. He could find him and bring him home. Because that’s what big brothers should do.


End file.
